Soul Mates
by camogirl26
Summary: Can Yuzu get Karin and Toshiro together with out Ichigo noticing
1. Chapter 1 Her story

** Chapter 1 Her Story**

** Karin's Pov**

Hi my name is Karin Kurosaki and I'm 15. I have a twin named Yuzu and a brother named Ichigo but ever everyone calls him stawberry and he hates it but that is what his name means even though he says. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki number one guardian not Stawberry, cause **Ichi **means number one and **go **means guardian and that's me."

I also have an old man who I call gout face, my mom died when I was 4 years old.I am an High School Student at Karakura High did I tell you my brother is a Soul Reaper, he also went to the Soul Society to save Rukia his 'Girlfriend'

His friends destroy Hollows. I also have been destroying Hollws I was trained by Urahara and they are even going to help me become a Soul Reaper says that the Soul Society are going, to send a Captain and Lieutenant from the 10th Squad here to help with the Hollows as I get trained by Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi to become a Soul Reaper.

Ichigo has told me everything about Soul it was very boring at school and I was by the window, I did my window escape from the class.I get good grades so I did not teacher Miss Ochi was my brother's teacher too, so she has experience with us Kurosakis, and she loves my sister Yuzu.

** Yuzu's Pov **

Hi my name is Yuzu ,I'm 15 just like my twin sister both have high reiatsu just like brother so Tessai has been helping me on my Kido,just like Karin we both have been training after the winter war as Ichigo puts it."You have to do this to protct yourselves from Hollows."

So I didn't argue with when Karin and me were learning Bakudo spells, she wanted to go to Hado spells but Ichigo put a stop to next thing he knows he is on the floor because Karin put a binding spell #1 on him, after that she was aloud to do Hado spells,she still has to find a way to have Ichigo let us has made it fun and easy to study our 14th birthday me and Karin both got an Ipod and we lesson to it as we sleep or for Karin as she slips out the window, I like to lesson to mine at lunch or when we have a free class we also have cell phones from Mr. Urahara that we got on our 14th bithday as well even Ichigo has one so that way 'we' stay protected by Miss Ochi was at the board with her back to the window when Karin got a page on her cell phone thank goodness that it was on vibrate to tell when a hollow is coming she gave me that look her vision of the puppy dog look that has me sighing and noding and then she looked at Miss Ochi and left out of the room we both knew our reiatsu was since it was high and we also knew if we got hurt fighting hollows and since we still didn't have our Zanpakutos we used kido and our Ipods to help so I really got help her so I say."Miss Ochi's can I go to the bath room and I said that Karin went out the room by the window but I got to go to the bath room."

She gave me a look that said what I'm I going to do with your sister so I grabed my Ipod and left for the I get there I see Karin with her earphones in probably has it to a Hado spell to kill the did say that the Soul Society would send help with the Hollows,so that he can help train us they are going to send a Captain and Lieutenant here from a squad I did not here more cause I had to cook dinner, but now I have to help Karin cause my phone just went off I turn on my Ipod to find a kido spell I can use, someone comes down from the sky and lets just say they are cute of course someone for Karin, they have a haori which means as Ichigo puts it that is a Captain, and he has a ten on the back of means he is from the tenth squad, but I still think he is cute to bad Karin has her earphones in so she could not see him come,to help he has teal eyes and white hair and a temper that so matches Karins', but then I guess he could be perfect for her.

Karin never told anyone but me that she is already a Soul Reaper and a Millenial Guardian cause she has a black dragon on her body that goes around her whole body even her arms and legs or it just looks that way because every time I see that dragon it looks like it can move, okay so everything comes easy to her like **kido, Hoho, Hakuda, and Zanjutsu **okay she trains a lot and with that training she is a prodigy like it is second nature to her. She also learned her Zanpakuto's name to, even though I'm the only one that knows this.

Anyway back to the white-haired Captain comes up to me after I was finished healing Karin and says "Hey who are you and how did you learn kido" I hand him my I pod and say "This is how me and my twin over there learned kido" and as he lessons his mouth droped open as he heard Tessai on the I pod with all the kido spells on it and having him explain the different kinds of kido spells and how to use them correctly


	2. Chapter 2 His Story

** Chapter 1 Her Story**

** Karin's Pov**

Hi my name is Karin Kurosaki and I'm 15. I have a twin named Yuzu and a brother named Ichigo but ever everyone calls him stawberry and he hates it but that is what his name means even though he says. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki number one guardian not Stawberry, cause **Ichi **means number one and **go **means guardian and that's me."

I also have an old man who I call gout face, my mom died when I was 4 years old.I am an High School Student at Karakura High did I tell you my brother is a Soul Reaper, he also went to the Soul Society to save Rukia his 'Girlfriend'

His friends destroy Hollows. I also have been destroying Hollws I was trained by Urahara and they are even going to help me become a Soul Reaper says that the Soul Society are going, to send a Captain and Lieutenant from the 10th Squad here to help with the Hollows as I get trained by Ichigo, Urahara, and Yoruichi to become a Soul Reaper.

Ichigo has told me everything about Soul it was very boring at school and I was by the window, I did my window escape from the class.I get good grades so I did not teacher Miss Ochi was my brother's teacher too, so she has experience with us Kurosakis, and she loves my sister Yuzu.

** Yuzu's Pov **

Hi my name is Yuzu ,I'm 15 just like my twin sister both have high reiatsu just like brother so Tessai has been helping me on my Kido,just like Karin we both have been training after the winter war as Ichigo puts it."You have to do this to protct yourselves from Hollows."

So I didn't argue with when Karin and me were learning Bakudo spells, she wanted to go to Hado spells but Ichigo put a stop to next thing he knows he is on the floor because Karin put a binding spell #1 on him, after that she was aloud to do Hado spells,she still has to find a way to have Ichigo let us has made it fun and easy to study our 14th birthday me and Karin both got an Ipod and we lesson to it as we sleep or for Karin as she slips out the window, I like to lesson to mine at lunch or when we have a free class we also have cell phones from Mr. Urahara that we got on our 14th bithday as well even Ichigo has one so that way 'we' stay protected by Miss Ochi was at the board with her back to the window when Karin got a page on her cell phone thank goodness that it was on vibrate to tell when a hollow is coming she gave me that look her vision of the puppy dog look that has me sighing and noding and then she looked at Miss Ochi and left out of the room we both knew our reiatsu was since it was high and we also knew if we got hurt fighting hollows and since we still didn't have our Zanpakutos we used kido and our Ipods to help so I really got help her so I say."Miss Ochi's can I go to the bath room and I said that Karin went out the room by the window but I got to go to the bath room."

She gave me a look that said what I'm I going to do with your sister so I grabed my Ipod and left for the I get there I see Karin with her earphones in probably has it to a Hado spell to kill the did say that the Soul Society would send help with the Hollows,so that he can help train us they are going to send a Captain and Lieutenant here from a squad I did not here more cause I had to cook dinner, but now I have to help Karin cause my phone just went off I turn on my Ipod to find a kido spell I can use, someone comes down from the sky and lets just say they are cute of course someone for Karin, they have a haori which means as Ichigo puts it that is a Captain, and he has a ten on the back of means he is from the tenth squad, but I still think he is cute to bad Karin has her earphones in so she could not see him come,to help he has teal eyes and white hair and a temper that so matches Karins', but then I guess he could be perfect for her.

Karin never told anyone but me that she is already a Soul Reaper and a Millenial Guardian cause she has a black dragon on her body that goes around her whole body even her arms and legs or it just looks that way because every time I see that dragon it looks like it can move, okay so everything comes easy to her like **kido, Hoho, Hakuda, and Zanjutsu **okay she trains a lot and with that training she is a prodigy like it is second nature to her. She also learned her Zanpakuto's name to, even though I'm the only one that knows this.

Anyway back to the white-haired Captain comes up to me after I was finished healing Karin and says "Hey who are you and how did you learn kido" I hand him my I pod and say "This is how me and my twin over there learned kido" and as he lessons his mouth droped open as he heard Tessai on the I pod with all the kido spells on it and having him explain the different kinds of kido spells and how to use them correctly. He was shocked.

**Chapter 2 His Story**


End file.
